Cyan Sung-Sun
| obrazek = SunSun.jpg|Stary wygląd R487 Profilowe Sung-Sun.png|Nowy wygląd | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 17 lutego''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 99 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 154 cm | waga = 41 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 56. Arrancar Fracción Tier Harribel | zespół = Tres Bestias | poprzedni zespół = Números | poprzedni partner = Emilou Apacci Franceska Mila Rose | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Anaconda | debiut w mandze = Tom 32, Rozdział 282 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 166 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Ayumi Sena | angielski głos = Karen Strassman }} jest 56. Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz jedną z trzech Fracción Tier Harribel. Wygląd Sung-Sun jest szczupłą kobietą Arrancar z długimi, płynnie opadającymi włosami o kolorze oliwkowo-zielonym. Ma długie rzęsy oraz trzy różowe kropki pod okiem, która co niższa, jest mniejsza. Ma lawendowe oczy. Pozostałości jej maski wyglądają jak pewien dodatek do włosów i znajduje się on po ich prawej stronie. Nosi czarny, futrzany naszyjnik w połowie szyi. Jej mundur Arrancara składa się z długiej, białej sukni, oraz długich rękawów, które wykraczają daleko poza ręce z pojedynczą szczeliną w każdym z nich. Nosi również dwa cienkie paski wokół talii. Położenie dziury Hollowa jest nieznane. Pokazała, że jej Zanpakutō to sai, który ukrywa w jednym ze swoich rękawów. Jako Adjuchas była lawendowym Hollowem, przypominającym węża. Jej oczy były różowe z czarną obwódką. Na końcach maski wisiały kolczyki, które kształtem przypominały jej znak na twarzy. Osobowość Sung-Sun wydaje się być najbardziej opanowaną, dojrzałą i inteligentną kobietą z całej trójki Fracción Harribel. Często doradza swoim koleżankom Fracción, Apacci i Francesce, zatrzymując je przed czymś i twierdząc, że w tej sprawie wyglądają one słabo, a następnie napomina ich gniewne reakcje. Posiada coś w rodzaju snobistycznego stosunku do swoich koleżanek z "drużyny" i skarży się, kiedy kłócą się w czasie walki. Wydaje się być ucieleśnieniem staromodnych, japońskich wartości (takich jak pani zasłaniająca usta, aby ukryć swoje zęby w czasie mówienia lub śmiania się). Z łatwością udaje się jej je zdenerwować, wyśmiewając i odwracając się od nich, tak, jakby je ignorowała. Ma zwyczaj zasłaniać swoje usta jednym, długim rękawem i niezrozumiale spojrzeć komuś w oczy. Historia thumb|left|190px|Sung-Sun jako Adjuchas Zanim została Números, Cyan była Adjuchasem, przypominającego węża. Wraz z Franceską Milą Rose była częścią grupy Tier Harribel, która była wtedy Vasto Lorde, zanim zwerbował ją Aizen. Kiedy Harribel uratowała Emilou Apacci, przedstawia ją reszcie swojej grupy i prosi ją, by do nich dołączyła. Ta przyjęła ich propozycję i była jedną z podwładnych Tier.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 284 thumb|left|190px|Harribel wraca z Apacci Kiedy Harribel stanęła przed sądem Baraggana, Sung-Sun jest świadkiem, jak Tier zabija jednego z jego podwładnych, odrzucając ofertę dołączenia do jego grupy. Jakiś czas później w ich bazie pojawił się ten sam Hollow, którego wcześniej zniszczyła (jednak teraz jest on Arrancarem), po czym idzie do ataku na Vasto Lorde. Harribel zablokowała go, po czym mówi swoim podwładnym aby uciekały. Sung-Sun i Mila Rose zamierzają tak uczynić, ale zostają one przekonane przez Apacci, aby jej pomóc. Robią to, lecz szybko zostają przez niego pokonane, zmuszając Tier do walki jeden na jednego. Kiedy ma już zostać zabita, zostaje uratowana przez Aizena, który zabija Arrancara. Grupa podporządkowuje się Sōsuke, który później przemienia je w Arrancarów. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją wraz z resztą Fracción Tier Harribel, jak oglądają walkę pomiędzy Ichigo, a Grimmjowem. Sung-Sun jest wstrząśnięta ciśnieniem duchowym, jakie wyzwolił Espada po uwolnieniu swojego Resurrección, tak samo jak Franceska Mila Rose oraz Emilou Apacci. Kiedy bitwa pomiędzy nimi się rozwija, Tier reaguje na ich niepokój, stwierdzając, że strach wywołany przez uwolnienie mocy Espady jest naturalny u Fracción.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282 Sztuczna Karakura Następnie widzimy ją i jej koleżanki razem z Tier Harribel w Sztucznej Karakurze, w celu pokonania Gotei 13 i przejęcia miasta.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315 Gdy czwórka Fracción Baraggana została pokonana, ona i inne Fracción Harribel okrążyły kapitana i wicekapitana 10. Oddziału, by z nimi walczyć. Gdy Hitsugaya udał się by walczyć z Harribel, Apacci miała zamiar go powstrzymać. Zatrzymała ją Mila Rose, mówiąc, że jeśli Tier wyciągnęła swój Zanpakutō, to kapitan nie ma żadnych szans na wygraną. Dodała, że powinny zająć się Rangiku Matsumoto, po czym Emilou przypomniała sobie, że wicekapitan powiedziała, że zajmie się nimi trzema na raz.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 328-329 Następnie wicekapitan obraziła Apacci, która się rozwścieczyła i miała zamiar zaatakować, lecz Mila Rose kolejny raz ją powstrzymała, uspokajając, by się nie przejmowała, ponieważ jest to denerwujące. Potem Rangiku obraziła też Franceskę, która tym razem się zdenerwowała, jednak Sung-Sun je uspokajała mówiąc, by nie wpadały w zasadzkę przeciwnika. Matsumoto uwolniła swój Shikai, po czym okrążyła je chmura popiołu. Apacci chciała go dotknąć, lecz Cyan ostrzegła ją, by nie dotykać nieznanych substancji. Emilou nie zauważyła, że gdy jej ręka była pokryta popiołem, po chwili została pocięta w kilku miejscach. Rangiku zamieniła popiół w wir, przypominający tornado i ostrzegła je przed jego działaniem. Sung-Sun oraz reszta wystrzeliły jednak Cero i uwolniły się z pułapki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 330 Następnie Mila Rose zaatakowała Matsumoto, po czym Apacci walczyła z nią sama, mając przewagę, a Zanpakutō wicekapitana nie był już na nią tak skuteczny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 333 Emilou odparowała atak Matsumoto i zamierzała ją zaatakować, jednak powstrzymała ją nadlatująca kula ognia, która pojawiła się znikąd. Okazało się, że przybył następny wicekapitan - Momo Hinamori. Po tym, gdy się przedstawiła, cała trójka kobiet rzuciła się na Shinigami, lecz zostały zatrzymane. Okazało się, że Momo nie wiedziała jak walczyć Tobiume, gdy wszystkie trzy przeciwniczki są silniejsze od niej. By cicho podejść na wystarczającą odległość ataku jej Zanpakutō, ukryła swoje Reiatsu. Gdy jej się to udało, użyła Kidō na Rangiku, aby upleść sieć energii duchowej. Następnie mówi, że nie mogła uwierzyć, że cała trójka wpadnie w jej pułapkę. Następnie dzięki Tobiume oraz demonicznej magii, cały obszar ogarnęła ogromna eksplozja.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 334 |thumb|right|190px|Sung-Sun, Mila Rose i Apacci używają Quimera Parca Następnie okazało się, że kobiety żyją i by uniknąć ran, uwolniły swoje Resurrección. Fracción nie chcąc przeciągać tej walki, odcięły sobie lewe ręce, tworząc postać wyglądającą trochę jak połączenie ich wszystkich. Nazwa tej kreatury to Ayon.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335 Jest niesamowicie silny, ponieważ jednym ciosem pokonał Rangiku i Momo, zostawiając obie w ciężkim stanie. Na pomoc Shinigami przybyli Hisagi i Izuru. Mila Rose i Sung-Sun tłumaczyły Apacci, że Ayon nigdy ich nie słuchał, ponieważ prawdopodobnie nie ma bębenków słuchowych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337 190px|thumb|left|Yamamoto spopiela Fracción thumb|right|Sung-Sun pokonana przez Yamamoto Po tym, jak kapitan głównodowodzący pokonał potwora swoim Shikai, Emiolu, Franceska i Cyan próbowały zaatakować Yamamoto, lecz ten spopielił je ogniem, twierdząc, że są tylko "lekko zwęglone" przez jego płomienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339 Po reakcji Harribel zdaje się wskazywać na to, że są martwe, jednak Shigekuni dodał wcześniej, że nie spali ich całkowicie z szacunku do ich ducha walki (każda z nich atakowała go z jedną ręką).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strona 4 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|[[Quilge Opie pokonuje Tres Bestias]] Podczas kiedy ekipa Ichigo w towarzystwie Urahary Kisuke docierają ponownie do Hueco Mundo, są świadkami zamieszania wśród Arrancarów z dawnej armii Aizena. Wtedy Quilge Opie - kapitan Jagdarmee - zostaje zaatakowany przez Fracción Tier Harribel; Sun-Sun swoim zwyczajem milcząc stoi za swymi towarzyszkami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strony 11-19 Po krótkiej kłótni między Emilou Apacci a Franceską Mila Rose, całą trójką sukcesywnie zmniejszają wielkość wojsk wroga. Ostatecznie, kiedy kilkoro członków Wandenreich pobiegło do kapitana Opie z pomocą, ten włączył się do walki, pokonując Fracción porwanej Tier.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 1-2, 6-10, 16 Jest leczona przez Orihime, a później wraca do walki, tym razem wraz z Ayonem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 491, strony 1, 16-17 Po zniszczeniu ataku Quilge, potwór odwraca się, ale Fracción mówią by ruszył do walki. Ayon brutalnie rani przeciwnika, lecz ten niespodziewanie przebija krtań Apacci i mówi, że musi ich szybko zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 492, strona 1 i 15-17 W odwecie, Ayon atakuje Quilge. Mila-Rose próbuje go powstrzymać, lecz Quincy używa techniki Sklaverei i pochłania całe jego ciało. Tres Bestia dostrzegają zagrożenie i uciekają. Chronią się dzięki technice Sung-Sun, Muda. Mila-Rose mówi Sado i Orihime, że uratowały ich dlatego, że mają duże pokłady Reiatsu. Spostrzega, że Inoue to ta dziewczyna, którą porwał Aizen i pyta po co przybyła do Hueco Mundo. Cyan przerywa jej i stwierdza, że to nie czas na wyjaśnienia. Ku ich zdziwieniu, Quilge absorbuje technikę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 1-10 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Cero Sung-Sun Cero: Sung-Sun ma możliwość korzystania z ciemno-różowego Cero.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 221 Ładuje je na lewym rękawie, po czym zaczyna nim rzucać jak zwykłą kulą. Cyan ma także możliwość połączenia swojego Cero z resztą swoich koleżanek, tworząc trójkolorowy Błysk Hollowa, który w bardzo małych odstępach czasu przybiera kolejno kolor każdego Cero Fracción.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 330, strony 15-16 Sonído: Cyan sprawnie posługuje się techniką Sonído. Skutecznie sprawia, że Matsumoto zbacza z tropu i bardzo szybko zraniła ją swoim ostrzem. Wysoka moc duchowa: Bycie Arrancarem oraz Fracción sprawia, że Sung-Sun posiada wysoką energię duchową. Jej Reiatsu jest różowe, tak jak jej Cero.Anime Bleach, Odcinek 224 |myūda|po hiszpańsku "Linienie", a japońsku "Twierdza Łusek Węża"}}: Sung-Sun otacza spory obszar materiałem podobnym do skóry węża. Przy pomocy optycznej pokrywy i bariery z Reiatsu, ukrywa osoby znajdujące się wewnątrz i nie jest wykrywalna przez przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 7-9 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Sung-Sun |Anakonda|po hiszpańsku "Anakonda", a japońsku "Biała Wężowa Księżniczka"}}: Sung-Sun ukrywa go w rękawie. Wydaje się nieco przypominać sai.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 334, strona 15 thumb|right|190px|Anaconda * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Kiedy ją uwalnia, wokół niej pojawia się różowy blask podobny do koloru jej Cero. W tej postaci Resurrección przypomina nagę, wyglądając jak kobieta od tułowia w górę, a od żołądka zwierzę z cienkim ogonem anakondy. Zyskuje trzy różowe kropki nad lewym okiem, a jej czarny, futrzany naszyjnik staje się grubszy i gęstszy. Jej maska rozciąga się wokół tyłu głowy, przypominając nieco pancerz w kształcie głowy kobry. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :* |kimera paruka|po hiszpańsku "Oszczędna Chimera", a japońsku "Mieszana Bestia Boga"}} : Sung-Sun wraz z Apacci i Milą Rose posiada zdolność, w której każda z nich musi odciąć swoje lewe ramię, które następnie wiążą ze sobą jak trzy kawałki liny, po czym tworzą nowe stworzenie.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 336, strony 1-2 Istota ta jest niezwykle duża, górując nad średnimi przeciwnikami. Głowa stworzenia ma kształt jeleniej czaszki, ma masywny, muskularny tułów, długą czarną grzywę, nogi jelenia i ogon węża. Emilou twierdzi, że nazywa się on Ayon i jest zwierzęciem. Jak widać w jego dalszej walce, nie słucha on żadnej z Fracción, lecz wie, aby nie robić im krzywdy. 190px|thumb|right|Węże :* Manipulowanie wężami: Cyan wykazała się zdolnością przywoływania węży z rękawów, co widać, gdy atakuje Yamamoto. Wydaje się, że na głowach tych węży widnieją te same znaki co na jej twarzy. Nie wiadomo jakie działanie posiadają.Manga Bleach, Rozdział 339, strona 4 Cenzura W mandze Sung-Sun, Mila-Rose i Apacci wzywają Ayona przez odcięcie swoich lewych ramion. W anime po prostu trzymają one swoje lewe dłonie, tworząc czerwony promień, który leci w stronę tego samego punktu, który przybiera kształt bestii. Widać jednak później ich stracone ramiona, ale w miejscu odcięcia, wyciek krwi zabezpiecza czerwona aura w kształcie dysku. Ciekawostki * Wszystkie Fracción Harribel, wraz z nią samą, zyskują pewne kolorowe znaki na twarzy po uwolnieniu Resurrección, jednak Sung-Sun i Apacci posiadają je także w nieuwolnionej formie. * Początkowo jej nazwisko było romanizowane jako Sun-Sun. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja ru:Циан Сун-Сун en:Cyan Sung-Sun de:Cyan Sung-Sun fr:Cyan Sung-Sun es:Cyan Sung-Sun id:Cyan Sung-Sun pt-br:Cyan Sung-Sun cs:Sun-Sun it:Cyan Sun-Sun Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Números